koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mono Mousu
Mono Mousu (物申す), roughly translated as "Piece of My Mind", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which is so far exclusive to the vocal CD Gekika Ougi. It's a solo song performed by Eiji Takemoto for one of his character roles in the series, Mitsunari Ishida. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Kazuhiro Watanabe :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :いざ！いざ！いざ！いざ！ :是からいよいよ一心不乱に :此の家　守らん！ :されども　おむしも　おむしも :おむしも :当てにはなるまい？ :此度の戦は　勝利すれど :磐石になるは　まだまだなり :何故に呑気なりし輩ばかり… :皆々 :甘い！ぬるい！ :いやいやかけがえなき　我が同胞 :緩い！軽い！否　大切な我が同志 :共に歩みし心はひとつ :されど溜息　今宵も :気楽な振る舞い　油断は大敵 :片腹痛いぞ！ :相手はたぬきか　むじなか　いたちか :たぬきか　やっぱり？ :頼れる右腕　側に居るか :仲間の態度が腑に落ちぬぞ :頼りなきと言う程ではないか… :何どぞ！ :我が胸　よぎりし :此の思いを悟ってくれ :此ののち　よろしくとただ頼みたく :共に歩みし願いはひとつ :されば愚痴など　これにて。 :いざ！いざ！いざ！いざ！ :皆々 :甘い！ぬるい！ :いやいやかけがえなき　我が同胞 :緩い！軽い！否　大切な我が同志 :共に歩みし心はひとつ :力尽くして　行こうぞ。 |-|Romaji= :iza！iza！iza！iza！ :korekara iyoiyo isshin-furan ni :kono ie mamoran！ :saredomo omushimo omushimo :omushimo :ate ni wa narumai？ :kotabi no ikusa wa shouri suredo :banjaku ni naru wa madamada nari :naze ni nonkinarishi yakara bakari… :minamina :amai！ nurui！ :iyaiya kakegaenaki waga harakara :yurui！karui！ina　taisetsuna waga doushi :tomo ni ayumishi kokoro wa hitotsu :saredo tameiki koyoi mo :kirakuna furumai yudan wa daiteki :kata hara itai zo！ :aite wa tanuki ka mujina ka itachi ka :tanuki ka　yappari？ :tayoreru migiude soba ni oruka :nakama no taido ga fu ni ochimuzo :tayorinaki to iu hodo de wa nai ka… :nanidozo！ :waga mune yogirishi :kono omoi wo satottekure :kono nochi yoroshiku to tada tanomi taku :tomo ni ayumishi negai wa hitotsu :sareba guchi nado korenite。 :iza！iza！iza！iza！ :minamina :amai！ nurui！ :iyaiya kakegaenaki waga harakara :yurui！karui！ina　taisetsuna waga doushi :tomo ni ayumishi kokoro wa hitotsu :chikara tsukushite yukouzo。 |-|English Translation= :Come on！Come on！Come on！Come on！ :If we don't concentrate on our job :we can't protect our home！ :But you, you, :and you! :Where's your focus？ :Sure, we've won this battle :but we've got a long way to go before we're perfect :All because I'm stuck with such a carefree lot… :Everyone, :you're all weak！ Slacking！ :I complain, but you are all my irreplaceable countrymen :You're all lax！Frivolous！ Nay, you're my precious comrades :Come with me, our hearts are one :Even so, I can't stifle my sigh of frustration tonight :Don't strut around so relaxed; negligence is the enemy. :It's absolutely absurd！ :Is our foe the raccoon dog, the badger, or the weasel? :So it's the raccoon dog after all? :Do I have a right hand that I can rely on? :Based on how they act, they cannot understand how I feel :They are reliable, but it's beyond them… :I'm begging you！ :My heart is clouded :Someone, please realize my feelings :I just want someone near me that I can count on :Walk with me, we share the same wish :So I'm asking you to cease your bellyaching. :Come on！Come on！Come on！Come on！ :Every last one of you :is naive！ Lazy！ :I nag, but you are all my irreplaceable brothers :Careless！Superficial！ No, I mean, you're my precious comrades :Join me, our hearts are one :Let's proceed together until our strength gives out。 Translation Notes *The "raccoon dog, badger, weasel" are archaic identifications for these animals, which have been mixed with one another repeatedly in Japanese. Putting these terms together is a confusing wordplay and meant to be baffling for listeners. Raccoon dog is derogatory slang for Ieyasu created during the Edo period. Category: Songs